Dos caras de una misma moneda
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Sirius Black toma la difícil decisión de irse de Grimmauld Place. Su decisión deja algo a favor y algo en contra, deja dos caras de una misma moneda.
1. Nueva familia

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._ Dedicado con mucho cariño a _**JoKer-jo.**_

* * *

 **Nueva familia  
**

* * *

La situación en Grimmauld Place es tan agobiante que, teniendo solamente quince años de edad, tomas la brusca decisión de abandonar la casa que por tantos años fue tu hogar para no volver nunca más. En el momento, no te detienes a pensar porque la rabia te consume desde lo profundo de las entrañas, pero no tienes ningún lugar donde pasar la noche. Así que, con las escasas pertenencias que tomaste antes de salir de Grimmauld Place, te diriges hasta la residencia de los Potter para conseguir un plato de comida caliente y una cama donde distender todos los músculos de tu cuerpo.

James se ofende cuando le preguntas si puedes quedarte a dormir. Afuera está lloviendo copiosamente y estás empapado de pies a cabeza, él como tu amigo dice tener la obligación de darte hospedaje todo el tiempo que necesitas. Y a ti te halaga cuando te dice eso porque sientes que le importas a alguien. Pero siempre existe un pero y tu estadía depende del visto bueno de la señora Potter, que es quien lleva las riendas en esa casa. A ella no le molesta que pases un par de días allí mientras buscas un lugar donde instalarte permanentemente.

Los días transcurren uno detrás del otro y la señora Potter no tiene corazón para echarte de la casa. Sabe que pusiste empeño para buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir, pero el Caldero Chorreante es demasiado costoso para los galeones con los que cuentas. Le pediste algo de dinero al tío Alphard pero no es suficiente y no quieres volver a importunarlo nuevamente con tus problemas. Y cuando mencionaste la posibilidad de irte a vivir a un hotel muggle en Londres, fue James quien puso el grito en el cielo.

Vivir en la residencia de los Potter tiene muchas ventajas. La señora Potter prepara unas comidas deliciosas que, si bien no suelen ser tan elegante como las de Kreacher, a ti te gustan más porque las hace con todo el cariño y el esfuerzo del mundo. James y tú pueden salir de andanzas por el mundo muggle, visitar a Lunático tantas veces como se les apetece y convencer al pequeño Peter de perderle el miedo a montar en escoba. También se quedan despiertos hasta la madrugada, contando historias y planeando sus próximas travesuras en Hogwarts.

Existen ocasiones donde se ríen tan estrepitosamente que terminan despertando al señor Potter, pero éste lejos de ofenderse se une a sus risas y cuenta anécdotas de su época en Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, la señora Potter se enfada con ustedes por el desastre que tienen en la habitación y siempre termina soltando algo así: «Es su habitación pero forma parte de nuestra casa. Bien por ustedes si en Hogwarts acostumbran dormir entre ropa sucia y envoltorios de dulces, pero aquí es diferente.»

Entonces, James y tú se ponen a organizar la habitación pero se terminan distrayendo cuando resulta que encuentran algún objeto que se creía perdido en la dimensión desconocida que existe debajo de la cama. Desde Hogwarts tienen esa regla. Todo objeto, papel o camiseta que se encuentre debajo de la cama, se puede considerar perdido. Pero esa regla no se aplica con la señora Potter que insiste en cerciorarse de cada detalle.

—¡James, Sirius! —grita el señor Potter desde la planta de abajo—. Remus y Peter están aquí.

Es lindo encontrarse en un paraíso sin apariencias que mantener, sin habladurías sobre el estado de sangre de tus amigos y sin cuestionamientos sobre su forma de pensar.


	2. Vieja familia

Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. _Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"._ Dedicado con mucho cariño a _**JoKer-jo.**_

* * *

 **Vieja familia  
**

* * *

Te acostumbras a la nueva rutina que supone vivir en la residencia de los Potter, pero eso no significa que todo sea color de rosa en tu vida. Existen ocasiones donde las risas desaparecen, las luces se apagan y quedas a solas con tus profundos pensamientos. Por más que quieres alejar esas ideas de tu mente, te resulta imposible porque la cabeza te da vueltas y vueltas, rememorando instantes que quieres dejar sepultados en lo hondo de tu memoria. Las primeras veces que piensas en ello te rehúsas a aceptarlo, pero después te terminas dando cuenta de lo que te sucede.

Extrañas Grimmauld Place.

No todos los momentos vividos en esa casa son malos. Por el contrario, albergas más recuerdos felices que malos. Y extrañas esos instantes de tu infancia dichosa, donde te sentiste como un príncipe dentro de su propio palacio de espejos plateados y adoquines de mármol. Extrañas la atención de tus padres, el llanto de Regulus cuando se raspaba las rodillas por ser demasiado pequeño como para montar decentemente en escoba, los gritos de Kreacher cuando deshonrabas a sus antepasados disecados a los pies de la escalera, las reuniones familiares por placer y no por los ideales puristas.

En la época del año donde más te atacan los recuerdos es durante el invierno. Regulus y tú solían salir al patio de Grimmauld Place para hacer ángeles en la nieve, comenzar alguna que otra guerra y pillar una congestión monumental que los dejaba en cama durante el resto de la tarde, con los cuidados de su madre y una sopa deliciosa de Kreacher. Extrañas hasta tu habitación, esa que lleva impresa las huellas de tu paso en sus paredes.

«No —te obligas a pensar—. Ahora mi lugar está aquí. Ellos renegaron de mí hasta el punto de borrarme del dichoso tapiz familiar. No me tienen que importar.»

Una mentira más que te recitas a ti mismo para tratar de convencerte porque tienes que buscar otra razón más para alimentar tu rabia. Necesitas contarle a alguien todo lo que pasa por tu mente porque, de lo contrario, piensas que vas a explotar. James es uno de tus mejores amigos pero ya es suficiente de su parte el haberte ofrecido su casa, por lo que acudes a Remus por un consejo.

—No está mal extrañarlos, Sirius. Es decir, son tu familia te guste o no. Las cosas fueron empeorando estos últimos años, pero eso no significa que siempre hayan sido así —explica Remus mientras su mano se coloca encima de la tuya—. No te tienes que avergonzar por añorarlos, son tus padres y hermano antes que tus enemigos.

—¡Los malditos ideales, Lunático! —exclamas enfebrecido—. Los malditos ideales son los que nos separan y tú no puedes entenderlo. No tienes idea lo que es sentarte en una mesa y que la comida pierda sabor por las miradas de reproche y los comentarios maliciosos. No tienes idea de lo que es sentirte como un extraño con tus propios padres, que te hagan a un lado y que te dirijan la palabra lo justo y necesario.

—Tienes razón, Sirius. No lo entiendo porque eres tú quien viviste la situación y no yo. Tú me pediste un consejo y como el amigo que soy te lo estoy dando. No luches contra tus pensamientos. Si quieres recordarlos, recuérdalos. Si quieres llorar, llora. El único modo de aliviar el dolor es dejándolo salir.

Esa tarde, dejas escapar tu rabia con las ventanas, con las paredes y con todo lo que se encuentra a tu paso. Golpeas el alrededor hasta que manchas todo con la sangre de tus manos y te asfixian las lágrimas. Maldices las circunstancias que llevaron a que se haya dado esa situación y te ahogas entre tus propios gritos. Lunático recoge cada uno de tus pedazos y te vuelve a armar cuando todo termina.

—Tienes razón. Ayuda sacar todo lo que se guarda adentro.

No puedes regresar a Grimmauld Place porque sabes que te vas a encontrar con miradas acusadoras. En cambio, en la residencia de los Potter encuentras una familia de verdad y una bienvenida que se renueva con cada salida.


End file.
